Get Inside
by k8ln713
Summary: Edward, a guy needing a break from reality before taking the Washington State Bar Exam, comes across Bella, a girl who screamed for him to get inside her beat up car. Like a guy could resist a girl when she yells that out? Will Bella give him the ride of his life when he gets inside her car?


**A.N.: new one shot! Posted it because I was bored -_- Hope you like! It's based off the Ke$ha song (lyrics below!) that is really corny, but I find it catchy. To each their own, right? And some informational links I found when writing this about the bar exam in Washington:**

**wsba dot org/Licensing-and-Lawyer-Conduct/Admissions/Bar-Ex am-Admissions/Bar-Exam-Policies  
****wsba dot org/Licensing-and-Lawyer-Conduct/Admissions/Bar-Ex am-Admissions/Application-and-Exam-Information**

**Anyway... please review and ENJOY! :D**

**Pics here and posted under the One Shots tab on my blog! k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2013/05/one-shot-get-inside dot html**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight or rights to the Ke$ha song 'Gold Trans Am'.**

******6/21/13: I've entered the Make Me Laugh Anonymous Contest :) Check out the few stories there & vote when the voting time is open. Also there's still some time for you to enter if you wish :)**** fanfiction dot net/u/4729328**

* * *

**Get Inside**

_(This song makes me wanna… have sex in my car)  
Ungh!  
Wham! Bam! Thank you, man!  
Get inside my fuckin' gold Trans Am!  
Wham! Bam! Thank you, man!  
Get inside my fuckin' gold Trans Am!_

_Pull over, sucker!  
Now spread 'em  
Let me see what you're packin' inside that denim  
Pedal to the metal  
Lookin' straight amazin'  
I can't help all the hell that I'm raisin'! (Sorry!)  
Stoppin' traffic like an ambulance  
Try'na get my hands in your worn down pants_

_Hey you, Skynyrd  
(Hey!)  
T-shirt type  
Baby, need a ride?  
(Ow!)  
I'm the captain of this ship  
So shut up and get inside.  
(Get inside!)_

_Come on, climb into my golden cockpit  
(C'mon!)  
Love you till you're seeing stars and stripes  
(Get inside!)  
Burning rubber on the southern highway  
Gonna take you for a freedom ride  
(C'mon)  
(Get inside!)_

_Wham! Bam! Thank you, man!  
Get inside my fuckin' gold Trans Am!  
Wham! Bam! Thank you, man!  
Get inside my fuckin' gold Trans Am!_

_A sweet-ass mullet (ungh!)  
Caught my eye! (yup!)  
Now you got me jonesin' for a moustache ride!  
Twenty bucks and a switch blade knife  
American metal with a devil inside!  
Daisy Dukes showin' off my ass  
And when I walk past  
Give the boys whiplash!_

_Hey you, Skynyrd  
(Hey!)  
T-shirt type  
Baby, need a ride?  
(Yeah, you do!)  
I'm the captain of this ship  
So shut up and get inside.  
(Get inside!)_

_Come on, climb into my golden cockpit_  
_(Oh, c'mon!)_  
_Love you till you're seeing stars and stripes_  
_(Get inside!)_  
_Burning rubber on the southern highway_  
_(Highway, yeah)_  
_Gonna take you for a freedom ride_  
_(Get inside!)_

_(C'mon! Do it! Get inside!)_  
_(Get inside!)_  
_Freedom ride!_  
_(Get inside!)_

_Come on, climb into (c'mon) my golden cockpit  
(Don't be scared!)  
Love you till you're seeing stars and stripes  
(C'mon, boy!)  
Burning rubber on the (whoa!) southern highway  
(Southern highway)  
Gonna take you for a freedom ride  
(Get inside!)_

_Gold Trans Am ~ Ke$ha_

**~Get Inside~**

**EPOV**

I could see her from across the bar. _Damn, she was fucking hot! I would so tap that._

She was staring just as intently as I was. And she was giving me a little show by just the way she was sipping her beer. Lifting the bottle neck and pressing her lips to the lip of the bottle, running it across the red plump pillow before throwing some back down her throat. When she swallowed the drink, she'd run her tongue over her lips provocatively.

I was getting so hard by her actions.

I threw back the rest of my Jack and Coke, tipped the bartender and headed out. I couldn't stay in the place any longer if all this girl was going to do was tease me. I would just go over to her and ask to buy her a drink, and then grind on her some before dragging her back to my place for a little romp between the sheets. But I've sworn off one night stands.

Yeah, it's uncomplicated sex… meaningless. Something a single, good looking guy in his early to mid-twenties should want. But I'm not like the rest of those guys… not anymore. I needed to be serious. If I was to have sex, I wanted it to happen with a girl I was serious about. And it was about time I've grown up, as well.

I'm twenty-five and just finished law school. My life was to be devoted to the job I was guaranteed at my uncle's law firm once I passed the bar exam, and I had to keep a good rep if I wanted to keep my job. I couldn't be fucking around – literally – every weekend like I was an undergrad. I needed to be serious about my life. And the only way I was going to have sex with a woman was if I was ready to have a serious relationship with said woman.

One night stands were ancient history for me.

I was a little drunk, but thankfully I didn't live too far. I walked to the bar tonight, needing a little something-something to take my mind off what was coming in a few days – me taking my bar exam. I had been studying for it for the last few weeks and couldn't take it anymore. I needed a break.

I got it, along with a little stare-down from the fucking hot girl across the place, and I was ready to head home to go sleep it off, knowing I'd be waking up with a mad hangover in the morning.

As I walked down the sidewalk, all I could think about was what my life was going to entail if I pass the exam starting on Tuesday and ending Thursday. I would officially be a lawyer. I'd be trying to put fuckers in jail, 'cause I went for criminal law under the intent of becoming part of a prosecuting law firm, something my uncle was a part of. I'd be doing the city of Seattle some good by sending murderers and rapists, maybe even some guys for fraud or whatever, to prison, ridding them so we could be in a better place.

Fuck yeah, I was nervous! My three years in law school only prepared me with knowledge. And yeah, I did intern with my uncle's firm for a few cases a few months back, so I do have experience with watching what goes on.

But still, I was a wreck! More so for the bar exam. I had to pass it if I was ever to experience working under my uncle. I would worry a lot more about what happens as a lawyer once I get word of how I did on the bar.

I was completely in my own little world that a car honking incessantly to my left made me jump a little. Inside the beat up car was the fuckhot girl from the bar I was staring at, the same girl who was also eye fucking me.

"Hey!" she called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Get inside!"

"What?"

"Get inside!" she repeated. "Let's go for a little ride."

I slowly walked to her car, opening up the passenger side door. I just didn't get in yet.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Um…"

"If you think I'm gonna kill you and dump your body in the river, I'm not. I just want to go for a ride with you. And maybe I want to ride you." The girl smirked and winked at me.

Yeah, I didn't know her, but I decided that I could throw my worries away for just a little while and go for a ride with the fucking sexy girl. So I got in.

**~Get Inside~**

The music was blaring from the radio, the girl belting out the lyrics not so well. I found a flaw in her – she can't fucking sing for shit! But it's a minor flaw. Nothing that'd be a deal breaker.

Okay, what am I saying? Deal breaker? I'm not planning on marrying the girl! Maybe I'll ignore my rule of not having one night stands just this once because I want this girl. And she obviously wants me! She sought me out after I left because she wanted me, even though she surely could have any other guy from the bar, or pick up any other dude on the street to drive with. But that's all it will be – a good ol' fuck! Nothing more.

Though she was seriously tone deaf, I smiled. It was amusing, honestly. And besides looking hot in her extremely short shorts and cropped off-the-shoulder top, and her fucked up high top Chucks on her feet, she looked completely laid back at the same time. Like being with her friends in a bar didn't entail she had to look like a skank or kill herself by trying to wear fuck-me heels or have a ton of makeup on her face. She looked good without any makeup on, or what little she did have on.

This girl just wanted to have a good time and she didn't give a fuck who knew it.

Finally, I spoke up. "So where we headed?"

"Eh… I don't know," she shrugged. "I just wanted to go for a drive. And I wanted to go for one with you. You left before I could drag you out myself, so I followed you."

"Can I get your name?"

"Why? What's the point? We're only going to have this one night, so why go through introductions when there's a good chance we'll never see each other again."

"What if I don't want just one night?"

"What if I do?"

"Please… just a name. You don't need to tell me anything else. And if there's a chance you'll be riding me, I want to know your name so I could say it when I come inside you."

The girl let out a bell-like laugh as she made a turn onto a different street. "Fine. I'm Bella. You?"

_Bella…? Bella. _I liked it. It suited her.

"Edward," I replied.

"Such a serious name. Old fashioned."

"I'd go more into why I'm named 'Edward,' but all you want was one night, so I'm not gonna bore you with my life story."

"Okay. I won't bore you with mine either," Bella said, side glancing at me.

"Something tells me your life story won't be boring."

"Hmm. Some say I'm nothing special. Some believe I have a lot more ahead of me. I do want to live like there isn't a tomorrow, but there are times where I know I can't be completely reckless and that there's something waiting for me – a career, friends, family…"

"That's me now," I confessed. "I'm twenty-five. I can't be the guy I was when I was a freshman in college."

"No one says you can't, Edward. You just gotta be able to balance the importance of things. Being like a frat guy every weekend at your age? Something a lot of people won't want of you because you're not that guy anymore. But having that occasional fun weekend after a stressful day of school or work is completely normal because everyone needs it, even the uptight assholes and bitches."

"You know, I'm swearing off having sex with women until I'm positive I want something more with someone. I want to have a relationship with someone… not just meaningless fucks."

"So why are you in my car?" Bella asked.

"Because something in me was telling me that I needed a break from reality for just a little while, telling me to go get a drink or three and relax. And then I saw you. I want you in any way I can. I'm taking a brief sabbatical from what I swore off of so I could have it with you. I need to be a little reckless this one time before I have to give it up a lot more often."

Bella then pulled over onto some grass. I didn't even know where we were, but I know we weren't near any civilization of sorts. No people or homes or businesses were around. We were completely alone. Just us in this beat up car on the grass.

"You need to experience some recklessness?" Bella questioned, turning her body to face me. I just nodded. "Good. I do, too." And then she lunged at me, throwing herself onto my lap, straddling me and pressing her lips to mine.

Instinctively, my arms gripped her hips. My tongue found its way into Bella's mouth and we just thrust into each other, grinding our hips together. There was this buzz between us, something I could not get enough of, something I couldn't deny we had before I got into her car. Something I felt when I was just eye-fucking her at the bar.

Our lips pulled apart and then I told Bella, "I want to fuck you." She smiled and nodded, kissing me intensely again, little whimpers and moans escaping her throat as we continued to dry hump one another. She removed her body from me, plopping back into her seat before exiting the car and getting in the backseat.

"Much more room back here than there," she explained with a grin plastered on her face as she started removing her clothes, her shirt disappearing first.

I smirked at her and then leapt out of the passenger side and jumped into the backseat with her. I pulled off my shirt before I was even sitting beside her again and I was already unzipping my jeans.

Bella shimmied down her shorts and then kicked them off, along with her crap Chucks. She was only in a push up bra and a thong that mismatched the bra – two different patterns. _Fuck, she looked gorgeous._ I couldn't wait to have her naked and me inside her.

My jeans and boots were on the floor, me just in my boxers. Bella slid over some and then kneeled on the floor of the car, her face eye to eye with my torso. She pressed wet kisses along my chest down to my stomach, gradually lowering her lips to run over my covered cock. Her hands yanked at the elastic of my boxers until they were down my legs. My cock was standing at attention.

Bella's eyes bugged out some, looking both impressed and scared at the same time. Guess she never saw a cock like mine before. I smirked in satisfaction.

"May I suck your cock?" she asked with an innocent glint in her Bambi brown eyes. I just nodded, unable to speak.

She pulled back her hair some so it wasn't in the way and then she lowered her lips to kiss the tip of my cock. I felt a little jolt from that small touch. Then Bella's tongue stuck out and she flicked at the head, running across the slit to catch some pre-cum off the tip and then licking me from base to tip before just wrapping her lips around the head and sucking at it. I grunted, loving the feeling of just Bella doing that to me.

She then engulfed my cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, at the same time jerking me off with her hand of whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth. Bella's tongue was licking me like I was a lollipop, making slurping sounds. Jesus, _fuck,_ it felt _so_ good. Seriously the best blow job I've ever had.

I had to stop her before I came in her mouth. I only wanted to come in her pussy. When Bella's mouth pulled back up from the middle of my cock and to the tip, I pushed her back so she'd cease. She pouted, but I just shook my head, curling my finger so she's climb on top of me.

"I want to come in your wet pussy and only there," I said huskily, pressing my lips harshly to hers, my tongue entering and tangling with hers. My hands reached behind her and unclasped her bra, the straps falling down her arms and the cups lowering so they weren't holding up her tits like they did.

I tossed that offending object that kept me from seeing her perky tits before grabbing at them and kneading them. Bella's whimpers were much louder now. I plucked at the rosy nipples till they were pert before lowering my mouth to them. Bella arched her back and let out a small scream as she thrust her pelvis into mine.

As I sucked at her nipples, one of my hands held her back and the other made its way into her panties, moving the fabric aside so I could push two fingers into her pussy. Her completely bare and soaking wet pussy. I only slid my fingers in just to the second knuckles and felt around in there. Bella was growling, trying to push her body forward so more of my fingers would slip in, but I'd just continue to tease her by pulling my fingers away and starting all over. I liked how annoyed she was getting.

"Edward… if you don't finger fuck me now, I'm gonna hurt you."

I let out a guffaw before kissing her. And I granted her request. I thrust my fingers all the way in hard. Bella let out a guttural moan, gripping my shoulders tightly as she rode my digits. I was pushing them in and out at a fast pace, making her whole body rock in time, her tits bouncing in front of my face.

I loved this view.

"You gonna come for me, baby?" I asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah," she moaned.

"How hard, Bella? Tell me. You gonna come hard?"

I was able to find the spot inside her that would drive her wild, massaging the flesh there and rubbing her clit with my thumb. Just three more thrusts and a few circles rubbed on her clit and she let go, pulsing around my fingers.

"Edward! _Fuck!" _Bella cried out. "Oh… oh yes! Mmm…! So fucking good." Her hips thrust with my fingers as she rode out her orgasm. When she was sated, she collapsed against me. "Damn…"

I pulled my fingers out of her, observing the evidence she left. They were covered in her juices. I then looked her in the eye and sucked them into my mouth. "Mmm…"

Bella's eyes glazed over at the sight of me licking my fingers. She then took my head and pulled me to her, kissing me and practically shoving her tongue down my throat. I knew she tasted herself.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" she asked when she released me, already pulling off her panties.

"You got a condom?" I usually keep one in my wallet, but I didn't have one on me this time, thinking I'd abide my sabbatical from sex until I was with a woman in a monogamous relationship; I didn't know I would soon be experiencing the greatest fuck of my life in a car.

"Yeah… hold on. She slid off my lap and crawled into the front seat, opening the glove compartment. She then pulled out a strip of condoms, ripping one off the end and jumping into the back again.

Before she ripped it open, I asked jokingly, "You regularly fuck guys in your car?"

Bella laughed and kissed me tenderly on the cheek. "Only hot ones with fucked up hair and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. And I think it's a staple that a woman is just as prepared for moments like these as a guy should be." She then eyed me, cocking her eyebrow, as if to silently tell me I should already have one or two in my wallet or back pocket.

"Don't look at me like that," I said. "I didn't know I'd break my sabbatical this soon."

"Uh huh." Bella rolled her eyes and then crawled back onto my lap. She ripped open the condom with her teeth and then slid it down my cock. "Ready for the ride of your life."

"Bring it on."

She lifted herself up and slid down onto my cock, letting out a low groan of pleasure. She pushed her chest against mine and flicked her tongue against my lips, wanting me to open my mouth up to let it in. I obliged because I wanted to keep kissing her as I fucked her good, till we both see stars.

"_Fuck,_ baby, you feel so good," I grunted as I started to fuck her, loving the feeling of her pussy surrounding me. Like she was made for me.

The pace was hard and fast, Bella bouncing up and down on my thighs as my cock pushed in and out of her. Her tits were flopping around and I had to taste them again, so I leaned forward and grabbed one nipple with my mouth.

Her head went back as she let out one of the sexiest moans ever to leave her lips. I sucked at the flesh as we continued to push ourselves to fall over the edge together. My arms were wrapped around her tightly, keeping her close to me as she rode me like I was a stallion.

"Edward," Bella whimpered, closing her eyes. "I'm gonna come."

I pulled my lips from her tit and looked into her eyes. "So come."

"I want you to come with me."

"I will, baby." I leaned up and kissed her on her lips, our tongues automatically tangling together. Her fingers latched onto my hair as she kept my lips to hers as I started to feel the familiar feeling of her inner walls fluttering, as if she was on the verge of coming. "Come on, Bella. Come with me, baby."

And then she did. Bella cried out against my lips as I thrust into her hard a good few times before I came just as hard inside her tight pussy. "Fuck!" I growled.

"Yes!" she moaned.

We both fell over onto the backseat, me still inside her. Bella was pressing light kisses to my chest before kissing me with passion. Eventually, she had to get up off of me because the feeling of a used condom on me didn't feel good anymore, and surely she didn't like it either.

She gave me a few napkins from the glove compartment so I could put the condom in them, as well as cleaning myself off. Bella was already discreetly cleaning herself as well. She then started dressing, so I did, too. To me her actions felt… I don't know how to really describe it… as if what we did was a meaningless fuck as it was meant to be. She was treating what we did as that, when to me… fuck, I don't know. What we did with each other felt amazing, the best ever to me. I didn't want to let go of this feeling. But I knew I'd eventually have to say goodbye to her.

I jumped out of the car and found a garbage can to throw out the used condom in the napkin. Bella was straightening out her clothing and slipping on her Chucks.

"So…" I said unsure of what to really say when I got back to her.

"Yeah…" she blushed.

"Um… want me to drive?"

"Sure," she agreed, handing over her keys.

She got in on the passenger side while I slid into the driver's seat. I then started the car and drove off the grass, heading in the direction I was positive led to my apartment.

We were silent the entire time, only the music from the radio playing. Bella didn't even wail along with the music. It looked as if Bella lost the confidence she was giving off no more than two hours ago when she ordered me to get into her car so we could go for a drive. I didn't like it. I liked the sexy, confident woman she was when she drove me to the place where we fucked in her car. I didn't like the closed off version of her. She looked almost embarrassed or ashamed. What happened to her between her coming hard on my cock and her sitting in the car as I drove in the direction of my home?

Twenty minutes later I was passing the bar we both were in and only a few more blocks away was my place of residence. And not ninety seconds later, I pulled in front of the building.

"So this is where I live. Where I leave you…" I said.

"Yeah," she mumbled, not looking me in the eye.

I looked away from her and then got out. I swore Bella looked at my departing figure before jumping out of her side to round to the other side.

Because I couldn't just not leave without saying goodbye, or even something, I turned back to face her before she pull away from the curb. "So is this it? We fuck and then you close yourself off, as if nothing amazing happened?"

"I'm not closing myself off," Bella denied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm just tired and I'm sure to have a hangover something major tomorrow."

"Yeah… okay," I huffed. I turned away and offered a quick 'bye' before climbing my steps to my apartment building. Just as I put in the key to unlock it, Bella called my name out. "Yeah?" I ask, turning to face her.

She walked up the stairs to me and then kissed me softly on my lips. "I had a great time, Edward. What we did was so fucking amazing."

"Do you still want to leave it as a one-time thing? Because I–"

"I do and I don't," she admitted.

"Why do you?"

"Because what if the next time isn't as amazing as the first time? What if this really was meant to be a one-time thing for us, something for us to just experience together before we return to our normal lives?"

I caressed her face before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We shouldn't let our lives be filled with 'what ifs' and shit, Bella. Remember what we said a few hours ago?" She nodded. "Well, how ' bout we give it a go? You never know what we could have."

"I want to, Edward. Really, I do. But…"

"You don't want what we felt to just be one time. I understand."

Bella pressed another kiss to my lips. "If we ever see each other again, and we feel the spark we felt between us when we saw each other at the bar, then surely we're meant to be. But for now… let's just have this one night, this one night where we experienced something insane by me just screaming for you to get inside my car and you going along with it when you didn't even know who the fuck I was, and us experiencing the greatest fucking sex in our lives. And honestly, Edward, sex with you was fucking amazing. Magical."

We both let out a laugh.

"Okay… if I ever see you again, we'll give it a go?" I asked to clarify.

"I promise," Bella whispered.

I grabbed her head and pulled her forward so I could give her one fucking last kiss before I have to say goodbye to her… for forever.

**~Get Inside~**

The rest of the weekend passed without much fanfare.

I cured my hangover the next morning after being with Bella by doing absolutely nothing. Sunday, I devoted to going over practice questions and studying some more so I was prepared for the bar exam on Tuesday morning. I was driving down to Tacoma on Monday and staying in a hotel (booked and waiting for me since I graduated law school) as I'll be in Tacoma for a good few days. Tacoma is a little more than half an hour or so away from Seattle, but I didn't want to have to drive to and from Tacoma for three days.

I was still nervous, but occasionally my nervousness would dissipate at the thought of possibly running into Bella again. I would think about how awesome our connection was when we were physically connected, how in tune we were to each other's bodies when we were complete strangers. She didn't get anything out of me and I didn't either from her. We kept it to what it was – a fucking amazing fuck in her car.

I didn't want to get my hopes up because the odds of running into Bella again were not in my favor. Seattle was huge and just because Bella went to the bar that wasn't too far from my apartment, didn't mean she frequented it or lived close by. She was with friends it seemed, so there was the possibility one of her friends went there a lot and they all just met up there. Maybe they were all bar hopping before Bella caught my eye and me catching hers and then she followed me to pursue me.

God, I really wished I didn't agree with her to let this go unless we actually saw each other again. She knew what she was doing. She promised me something that most likely was never going to happen.

I put it out of my mind because I had to stay focused on the fact that I was going to be taking the bar exam. If I keep her on my mind, everything I studied and practiced would be out of my mind because only Bella would be on it.

Monday I drove down to Tacoma and checked into my hotel. I stayed in and studied before going to bed early and getting a good night's sleep.

The next morning, I dressed casually, but nicely, packed the things I needed to bring with me in the required plastic bags and brought my laptop, sans case ('cause apparently I'm not allowed to bring one). When I needed to leave, I left for the Tacoma Convention Center where the exam was being held.

I arrived, registered and sat where I needed to sit. I set up my laptop for the exam as well. People were milling in, dressed differently and some looking confident while some looked like they were going to puke. I was somewhere in the middle. I people watched as I waited and a familiar face came into view.

Bella.

I caught her eye as well, her Bambi brown eyes bugging out at the sight of seeing me. So soon, too. Damn… the fates were with us.

Bella looked different than she did Friday night. She was dressed in a light blue blouse and black dress pants with some flats. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, too, her coming off as a respectable woman about to secure her future as a lawyer. But there was that hint of the Bella I met on Friday. It was in her eyes when she saw me and came over to me.

She stood right next to me and asked, "Is someone sitting there?" pointing to the chair that was two seats away from mine. I shook my head, standing so she could pass. She set up her own laptop and started taking deep breaths.

"Nervous?" I questioned with a laugh.

"You have no idea," Bella answered.

"It'll be okay. We're all in the same boat. Some just hide it well while others look like they're about to upchuck their breakfast."

"Don't make me puke on you for even bringing that up!" she pleaded.

I smiled and grabbed her hand because it was instinctual and because I wanted to just touch her. "It'll be okay, Bella," I whispered.

"Thanks, Edward."

We didn't release our hands and we also just stared at each other. She spoke up first. "So… I guess something was pushing us to give this a try."

"I guess so."

"I want to give it a try. It was all I thought about since I saw you."

"I couldn't get you off my mind either," I confessed. "I had to force myself to not think about you at times in fear I'd forget everything I studied for this."

Bella laughed and I couldn't contain it either. I liked her laugh. I wanted to constantly hear it. I wanted us to give this a go, to not leave it as we did leave it on Friday night.

Before we knew it, we had to start the exam. We were given the directions and then began. When we were dismissed for lunch, we got something quick to eat together and started getting to know each other. We learned about the personal stuff about each other, like last names and family and work.

I found out her name was Isabella Swan from Forks, Washington, who moved down to Seattle for college and then law school. She was an only child of her divorced parents. She was going for family law because it's something that hit close to home with her and she wanted to help those out when it came to divorces with children involved, as well as cases where there happened to be child abuse cases.

I also found out that she didn't live close to me and that the bar we eye-fucked in was a fluke… that she and her best friend ended up there to just see what the bar was like because her friend's boyfriend worked there. It was just fate that she and I met… eventually.

We had to return to the exam and after the day was done, she and I studied some more in my hotel room… well, as much studying as we could before she jumped me like she did on Friday. We were both happy that the feelings we felt on Friday, those fucking amazing-slash-magical feelings we felt buzzing between us were still just as fucking amazing-slash-magical this time around. It never dissipated.

Bella and I got through the rest of the exam for the next two days. The exam was hard, but we survived. We believed we were going to pass, but we wouldn't find out till October when the summer test scores were posted.

The night we both returned to Seattle, I took Bella on our official first date, which led to amazing sex against the wall in the front entrance of the hall and then in her room. And the first date led to a second date and not too long after, we were exclusively dating. She was my girlfriend and I was her boyfriend. Two months into exclusively dating Bella, I told her I loved her and she said the same back to me.

When October came, we were biting our nails at the thought of the test scores being posted soon in the month. We were both over the moon when we found out we both passed. We celebrated by fucking intensely on my bed and then making love as a second round because we were both proud of one another and that we loved each other.

As a third round, I dragged Bella out of my apartment and I drove us to the spot where we first gave ourselves to each other. In her car, because it just had to be, Bella rode me with no abandon. There were whispers of love, grunts of pleasure and moans that left our mouths. There were screams of 'oh yeses!' and 'fucks!'. It was just as good as the first time we fucked in her car, if not better because besides the intense need for me to be inside her, there was love behind it all, despite it being harsh and fast and just intense.

I asked Bella to move in with me because I wanted us to be close all the time. I admitted to her that one day I wanted to marry her and make babies with her and just grow old together.

She agreed to move in with me, but she asked we put a hold on marriage and babies… we hadn't even officially started our careers just yet. We had our jobs waiting for us when we got word that we passed the bar exam. Now we just needed to do them and make money before we start planning a wedding and her going off the pill and us throwing out all the condoms in our places. I conceded with Bella, but I did tell her one more time that I wanted it all with her, so she needed to get used to the idea that I wasn't going anywhere.

She giggled and kissed me before moving off of me to change. We drove back to my place where we made love once more and falling asleep in each other's arms. Our future was right there… with jobs starting in a week and the possibility of a wedding and kids happening soon.

Damn… who knew that a hot and confident woman, screaming out for me to get inside her car would lead me to my forever with her by my side?


End file.
